ROGUE
by eijiluver2.0
Summary: L seems to be haunted by some unseen evil force that also seem to be trying to kill him. Light must find out why this is happening and has to figure out how to stop whatever it is from killing L....before it's too late. T lang, blood, may turn into M
1. Chapter 1

L sat in his seat, looking bored as usual, his feet tucked up underneath him, head in his hands

L sat in his seat, looking bored as usual, his feet tucked up underneath him, head in his hands. Occasionally he would reach out and grab one of the chocolates in the bowl on his table, open the wrapper, and pop into his mouth, then throw the trash away, but that was really the only moving he did, that is until Light Yagami walked in the door.

"L?" Light asked, as he closed the door, turning his back for an instant, then turning to smile at the other man. L looked up at him and smiled back.

"Finally you're home" he said, blinking. Light cocked an eyebrow and then scoffed. He walked over to L and ruffled his hair. L grunted and growled. He hated it when Light did that. Light laughed.

"At least, I'm not sitting on my butt all day" he said, sitting on the couch opposite L, throwing his arm over the back, letting it dangle on the other side. L rolled his eyes, then smiled.

"You're sitting on your butt now" he said, pointing out the obvious. Light closed his eyes and laughed again.

"Yeah, but I had stuff to do today, and I'm tired unlike you who's most likely done nothi…" Light was suddenly cut off when he heard a shuffling noise, like feet moving across the floor. He opened his eyes and saw L shuffling toward him. Light smiled as L seated himself on Light's lap.

Light's arm wrapped around L's waist and he shoved his nose into L's neck, as if smelling him. L laughed a little as Light began to kiss his neck lightly. Light chuckled.

"Ticklish Ryuzaki?" he asked in L's ear, making him shrink away. L laughed.

"What happens if I say yes?" he asked, turning his head, kissing Light's neck. Light laughed too.

"Seems you are too" L said, chuckling under his breath. Light scoffed and rolled his eyes, but smiled. L laughed at Light's reaction.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm kind of hungry" Light said, poking L's side, making him jump. Light chuckled as L got up.

"You want me to make something?" L asked. Light looked at him, kind of surprised. L never offered to make food.

"You think you can handle it?" he asked, standing up, cocking an eyebrow at L. L scowled.

"What, you don't think I can do it?" he asked, sounding a little hurt and disappointed. Light heard his tone, and winced.

"No, no I think you can, it's just a little surprising, you've never asked to cook before" he said, scratching the back of his head. L calmed down a little.

"Well, I've never cooked before, but there's always a first time for everything" He said, smiling. He then started heading towards the kitchen. Light watched him for a little bit, then followed.

"Uh, you need any help?" he asked, standing in the doorway of the huge kitchen. L was crouched down, digging through one of the cupboards for a bowl. He waved his hand and smiled up at L.

"Nah, I think I'm fine" he said, he finally found the bowl he was looking for and put it on the counter top, then he went to the fridge and started digging through that. Light watched him walk around the kitchen, a small smirk on his face. Then he sighed.

"Ok, well if you don't need my help, then I'll be out here watching TV I guess" he said, pointing to the blank TV with his thumb. L said nothing, and just smiled at him, then he waved.

Light sat on the couch again, found the remote, and flicked on the TV. He channel surfed for a while until he found a show that he liked, then relaxed. He started thinking. Tomorrow was Saturday and he had no plans….he'd finally get to stay home with L. But what were they supposed to do? L never really wanted to do anything, except watch TV or eat or have sex (which Light didn't object to). He shrugged to himself. Oh well, they'd figure something out. He continued watching his show.

It felt like hours had gone by, but when Light checked his watch he found he'd only been sitting here watching this TV show for only about 25 minutes. He sniffed the air. He could smell L's cooking from the kitchen. It smelt good. He then realized that he never asked L what he was making. He watched the TV a little longer then finally got up, stretching. He yawned. He always yawned when he stretched, it was a habit.

Light started to walk toward the kitchen, a small smile on his face, when he heard a grunt, a clatter, then a blood curdling scream. His blood ran cold and the smile on his face faded. His heart beat a thousand times per minute. He bolted to the kitchen.

"L!!" He shouted, he froze in the doorway. His eyes went wide.

There was blood all over the counter top. The knife was on the floor blood dripping from its tip. Light looked around for L…..and finally spotted him, crouched down behind the island counter, holding his right hand against his chest. Light gasped and ran to him.

"L, L WHAT HAPPENED?!" he cried, kneeling down. He saw that L's shirt was being stained dark red, with blood. L looked up at Light, tears flowing from his eyes, and he slowly pulled his hand from his body.

"Shit" Light cursed, when he saw L's wound. The knife had cut through deeply. There was no other to describe than that it was a bloody mess. Light looked at L, shocked.

"How did you do this?" he asked, grabbing L's wrist, careful not to touch the wound. L sniffed and shook his head.

"I don't know" he said. This obviously confused Light. How do you not know how you cut yourself?

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked, his voice getting higher. L shook his head again.

"I don't know…." He paused and hissed as pain shot up his arm.

"It hurts" he said, looking at Light, helplessly. Light got up and looked around frantically for something to stop the blood flow. All he could find was a towel, but that was good enough, as long as it would hold long enough for them to get to the hospital.

Light wrapped the hand gently, but still got a few hisses and gasps from L. After that, Light led L out of the kitchen and sat him on the couch, then he went to go his keys.

"Great, just the way I want to spend my weekend, in the hospital" he cursed, but he knew that he couldn't be mad at L. He did say it was his first time. But who would be that careless enough to cut themselves like that, and then say they didn't know how they did it? Was L going Alzheimer's on him?

Light laughed a little, but then remembered he had to be somewhere. He quickly grabbed his keys and went back to L. He helped him into the car when they got to it and then he quickly got into the driver's side. He started the engine and like that they were off, at, at least 80.

L was silent through the whole ride, except for some moans of pain. Light looked at the toweled hand and noticed the blood was starting seep through. He pushed on the pedal harder, going 85. Suddenly, after a few seconds, L spoke up.

"Light" he said. Light looked at L, concerned.

"Don't say you're going light headed" he said, his hands gripping the wheel until his knuckles were white. L shook his head, though he did feel a little light headed.

"I….I don't know why, but I thought I felt something in the kitchen with me when I cut myself" he said. Light looked confused, looking sideways at L. L looked at him, seriously.

"I thought it may be you at first, but then……it-it felt evil, I looked around but there was nothing there" he said, he looked down at his injured hand and groaned as he saw the blood still seeping through the towel. He continued.

"I saw nothing so I turned back around and picked up the knife, then suddenly it felt as if the hand with knife was controlling itself, it was like I had lost control of it for just a few moments, then that's when I……well that's when I got the cut" he said. He stared forward. Light looked at him sideways still, then his eyes narrowed. An evil presence? If L was telling the truth and he really felt something with him, maybe it was a rogue Shinigami, but if L was lying….

Light shook the thought from his head and looked back at the road. No, L would never lie to him, he never had, why would he start now? Light sighed and neither of them said anything until they got to the hospital.

Both of them sat in the waiting room, quietly. Light checked his watch. They had been there for and hour and a half now and still no one had bothered to come and check on them. Light narrowed his eyes. This was bullshit. He looked over at L who was cradling his hand, slightly doubled over. He could tell L was in pain. He was starting to get angry. He got up and marched over to the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the nurse at the desk said. Light hissed at her.

"We have been sitting here for over an hour now, what the hell are you people doing making us wait, can you not see he's bleeding to death over there?" he practically cried, pointing to L. The nurse flinched a little and looked at L, over Light's shoulder, then she started typing something into the computer. Light was getting pissed. Finally the nurse looked up at him.

"Sir, we have a room ready for you right now, we are sorry for the inconvenience" she said, nicely. Light rolled his eyes and growled.

"Yeah, you better be" he said under his breath, turning away from her, heading back towards L.

"Hey we got a room finally, let's g…" Light stopped short, as he looked up at L. His eyes grew wide.

L was standing up and his face was twisted in pain. He was slightly doubled over and he was shaking. He looked up at Light, and gasped.

"Light, what's wrong with me…..?" L asked, he reached out for Light, but before Light could get to him, L fell to his knees, then fell unconscious as his feet.

"Ryuzaki!" Light cried, picking L up off the ground holding his head in his lap. He smacked his face lightly.

"Wake up, wake up!" he shouted, then he turned to the nurse, who was standing up, looking worried. Light yelled at her.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP ME!" he cried. The nurse nodded and quickly dialed a number on the phone.

Light looked down at L, and tears started to form in his eyes. He remembered L's question.

"What's wrong with me" echoed in his head. Light shook his head.

"I don't know…..L, I don't know".

(Well how's this for my very first fanfics for Death Note? Pretty suspenseful? I think so too, please tell me what you think and I'll try to update soon, depends on how many reviews I get )


	2. Chapter 2

Light sat in the seat next to L's hospital bed, watching him sleep silently. The only reason they were staying over night was because of L's sudden collapse in the waiting room. The doctors said that it was because of all the blood he'd lost from his injury, but Light was starting to think it was something more...he remembered what L had said in the car and started to believe him even more, but if there really was some kind of...evil presence...why was it targeting L only?

Light shook his head. He really didn't have an answer to that.

The door behind him squeaked open and he turned his head slightly. A nurse with flowing black hair and bright red lip stick came in, holding a clipboard. She walked over to L's bed and checked his heart monitor, then she turned to Light.

"So, is he doing ok?" she asked, smiling at Light. Light looked up at her and shrugged.

"Seems to be" he said "I'm not the doctor, you tell me". The nurse pouted and turned away from him, writing something down on her clipboard. Light sighed quietly.

After a few minutes, the nurse finally finished and turned to Light.

"Ok, he seems to be doing ok, but keep an eye on him" she said, smiling. Light nodded his head and looked at L. The nurse stood there for a moment, then quickly walked out the door, closing it shut behind her.

Light listened to L's light breathing for a while, not daring to take one eye off of him.

"L" he whispered. Light reached his hand up to L's forehead, stroking away the loose strands of hair in his face. He suddenly noticed that L felt cold. Deathly cold. He checked the heart monitor again, it was fine, beeping just like it should. L's breathing seemed normal. Maybe he was just over reacting.

Light took his hand away from L and slouched down in his chair. He felt his eyelids grow heavy. By tomorrow they'd be out of here, and they could go back home and there would be no invisible, evil thing trying to hurt L. Finally Light shut his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

He woke up feeling like he'd been asleep for hours. Actually he had. He looked over at the clock and saw it said 12:34. He'd been asleep for 8 hours. He looked over at the other boy, who was sleeping in the chair next to his bed. He wondered how long he'd been here. Weren't visiting hours over?

L shrugged, then remembering, he looked at his hand. It had been stitched and bandaged. He also noticed an IV was sticking out of his arm, leading up to a heart monitor, which was beeping a little faster than normal, now that he was awake. He started to remember what had happened.

He'd been in the waiting room with Light for about an hour, when Light got up and started getting angry at the nurse at the desk. That was when he felt as if something was watching him. He turned his head, but saw nothing. It was like dejavu. That was the time when he suddenly felt like his head was going to split in two...he felt...possessed. Something was controlling him, hurting him. He'd heard a voice in his head. It had sounded raspy and old, demonic.

"It's time for you to die" it had said. L turned his head, and suddenly saw...something. It looked like...it was...it looked like a some kind of shinigami, but not like one he'd ever seen before.

It was tall, almost 6-7 foot, black skin, that looked decayed and gross. Most of it's bone were showing, and fresh blood dripped from the opening in its skin and mouth. It had no eyes, only dark holes that seemed to bore into his skull, making it feel as if his head was on fire.

"You abomination, you do not deserve to live, you will die soon enough, you will die" the shinigami said, poitnig a boney finger in L's direction.

Through out that whole thing, L was petrified, staring into the Shinigami's eyes, seeing the rage and hate in them. He heard the Shinigami cry out and then it suddenly dissapeared, and that's when he saw Light coming toward him, then he fell into darkness.

L shook his head, all that thinking had made his head hurt. He looked at Light again, who was still fast asleep. He sighed and thanked god that it was him it was happening to, and not Light. L smiled at the boy and started to think about how beautiful he looked when he slept.

Suddenly he felt it. The room suddenly grew cold and he started to shiver. He froze, immobile, not able to move or speak. Standing in front of him was the shinigami. Its boney finger pointed towards him in the darkness. He heard it speak.

"You are the abomination of the underworld, you must die" it said. L tried to speak, but his throat was dry. The only sound that came from his mouth was a strangled gasp. The shinigami moved towards him, slowly. The room got colder with every step it took.

L tried to form words with his mouth. The shinigami was nearer now. L's eyes grew wider and wider. Finally he forced himself to speak.

"Light" he choked, his voice was raspy and cold. He saw Ligth stir a little, but he didn't wake. He tried again.

"L-Light" he choked out once more. This time Light opened his eyes, and as soon as he did the room went back to normal, the shinigami dissapearedand L could breathe again. Light looked over at L, who had broken out in a sweat.

"L, what happened, what's wrong?" he asked, putting a hand on L's shoulder. L looked at him, scared out of his mind. He grabbed Light's wrist and choked out.

"I saw it...it was here in the room" he said, he sounded like a little kid telling a nightmare to his parents. A tear fell from his eye and Light was shocked at what he heard next.

"It wants me dead, I don't know why but it wants to kill me, Light" L was really scared and Light started to get worried. What was this thing that L was seeing. He wished he could see it too, to see what L was seeing, to be able to help.

"L, I wish I could help you" he said, he started getting up on the bed. L scooted over a little to allow him room. Light wrapped L in a hug and L put his face in his chest.

"I wish I could see what you see" Light said, closing his eyes. L looked up at him and said flatly.

"No, Light, you don't want to see what I see" he said, shaking his head. Light looked down at him, expressionless. L looked away from him, gripping Light's shirt tighter.

"It's so horrible" he said, Light heard his voice rise in pitch, meaning he was about to burst into tears. L looked at him again, frowning and when he spoke, he suddenly didn't sound like L anymore.

"Be careful what you wish for" his voice came out raspy and cold. Light looked surprised and he flinched back a little, but then L went back to normal, just like that. L closed his eyes and sobbed in Light's chest. Light put his hand on his head and rubbed his back.

"It's ok L, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you, ever again" he said, sounding confident. L shuddered against him, but he dismissed it as him shivering from fear.

"I promise" Light said. L nodded, but somewhere, far away, he could hear vicious, murderous laughter.

(ok, second chapter up, u still like it? I hope so , I'll update soon everyone! thanks for reading and see ya later!)


	3. Chapter 3

The next day they finally left the hospital. It had only been for the night, but Light hated hospitals and he also wanted to get L to the safety of their home right away.

"Light" L said, as they were checking out at the desk. Light perked his head up and looked over at L. L stared back at him, blankly, and for a second Light thought that whatever was after L was back, but L was calm. Light calmed down and thanked the nurse, nodding his head and turning to L, signaling it was time to go. L obediently followed.

Once in the car, L spoke again. Lights hands gripped the wheel, hard as he listened to what L told him.

"I think I know what's after me" L said, pausing before speaking again "It's some kind of Shinigami, one I've never seen before, never even heard of before".

Light stared straight ahead, his knuckles turning white at the wheel. He side glanced at L, who was looking down at his feet.

"You know I'd never let anything hurt you right?" he asked. L looked up at him, nodded, but then looked down at his hand. Light saw a flicker of pain in his eyes. He reached out with one hand and touched L's shoulder. L looked at him again.

"I won't let anything near you ever again" Light said, seriously, keeping his eyes on the road. They came to a stop sign and waited for several other cars to go by. They were silent for a moment, but suddenly Light thought he heard L make a slight gasping noise. He quickly looked over, stunned...

"You think you can save him?" a voice that was not L's came from L's throat. Light froze, suddenly feeling the car go cold. Even his breath seemed to freeze.

A small chuckle came from L.

"This man must die, and you can't do anything to stop us from what we must do, you cannot save him, we will not allow it, if you try to do anything that may interfere with us, we will not hesitate to kill you as well" L looked into Light's eyes, and Light could definately tell that this was not L.

He remembered what L had said about a shinigami. This must be him, or her or whatever it was. He couldn't tell, the voice sounded old and raspy. L pointed a finger at Light, who gasped and tried to back away, but the seat and the door prevented him doing so.

"We will kill him, you will stay out of the way, or we will be forced to kill you" L said, then suddenly, just like that everything was back to normal.

Light stared at L for a few more seconds, thinking. He didn't know that Shinigami could do that, possess someone. Ryuk had never told him anything like that before.

L looked up at Light. His eyes were wild and scared.

"Light what happened?" he asked, grabbing Light's shoulder. Light realized he still looked stunned. He shook the look from his face. He looked at L, seriously.

"I...heard it" he said. A look of horror spread across L's face. He looked over Light to see if anything was wrong, anything was out of place. Finally he sighed, seeing nothing wrong.

"I'm sorry" L said. Light sighed and stared out the windshield again. He shook his head.

"You can't be sorry for something you haven't done" he said, smiling. L looked up at him, confused.

"H-how can you say that, right there I just..." he felt a finger on his lips, silencing him. Light looked into his eyes again, and smiled.

"Shut up, that wasn't you and there was nothing you could have done about that" Light said, taking his finger from L's lips and ruffling his hair. L didn't growl this time, just looked stunned.

"Besides, whatever this thing is, I will help you out as much as I can to get rid of it, I won't let it hurt you...even if that means destroying myself" he added the last part, almost choking. L's eyes grew wide.

"What...did...you say?" he asked, but Light didn't answer, just stared out the windshield.

They got home a few moments later, and the first thing Light made L do was get something to eat. At the hospital they hadn't bothered to come in and give them anything, but it was kind of a good thing because Light hadn't been about to eat that damn gross hospital food. L still seemed weak, this, Light noticed, so instead he made L sit on the couch and watch TV, while he went and made the food.

Light walked into the kitchen and saw everything from last night was still in its place. The knife was still on the floor, dried blood caked around its sharp edge. Blood was still on the floor, staining it.

'Great gotta find the mop again' he thought, putting his hand to his forehead. He decided that could wait. He went and picked up the knife, tossing it into the sink, then went over to the counter to start lunch.

L heard Light in the kitchen, though he kept his attention on the TV. His legs were drawn up so his knees were tucked under his chin tightly. He was watching the news, something he rarely ever did, that was Light's job.

Nothing was going on. There was maybe a purse snatching in Tokyo or a car jacking, but nothing of much inportance that really concerned or mattered to him. He yawned, getting bored. He flipped throught he channels, finding nothing, so he just left it on the news and put his legs, stretched out on the couch, in front of him. He closed his eyes after turning over sideways, and thought.

"What did Light mean when he said, even if he has to destroy himself?" L asked quietly. He thought about that for a moment, but then before he knew it, he'd drifted off into darkness.

(ok short chapter, but it was all I had sorry, I hope u enjoyed it anyways, I will try to update soon thanks for reading!)


	4. Chapter 4

L ran through the streets, not knowing where he was or where he was going. All he could think about was run, run, run. He didn't even know what he was running from. He pumped his arms and legs, willing himself to go faster, but he couldn't.

"You won't escape" a ragged voice said behind him. It sounded close, but L didn't stop, just pumped faster. He heard laughter.

"We will destroy you, you are a disgrace to the shinigami and the human world, you must die" the laughter continued as L ran blindly through the streets.

Suddenly he stopped. Not willingly had he stopped, but it seemed like he was frozen in place. He tried to move but his bare feet remained stuck to the ground. His heart raced and his mind swirled. His stomach flip flopped as he saw the figure appearing before him. His eyes widened.

Those deep, dark, pits stared back at him, no life or mercy in them. He could smell the shinigami's foul breath as it reached his nostrils. L wanted to look away, try to run, but something kept his focus on the shinigami. He gasped as he saw the shinigami's mouth curve into an evil smile, one full of sharp, glistening teeth. L wanted to scream.

The shinigami raised one clawed hand and put it to L's face. It used one of its nails to trace a blue vein going down L's neck. L hissed and gasped as he felt the claws scrape across his flesh, and he felt his own blood trickle down the side of his neck. He stared back at the shinigami scared and horrified, and the shingami just laughed. L desperately wanted this to end, why the hell was this thing chasing him anyways, what had he done wrong?

L closed his eyes and squeezed them tightly shut. He fought to gain back his movement, so he could run. He just wanted it to all go away, go away, go away...

He screamed...

"RYUZAKI, RYUZAKI!" L heard someone cry out in his sleep. wait, if he could hear the voice...was he really even asleep anymore?

L slowly opened his eyes and he saw Light Yagami standing over him, fear and concern in his eyes. He had tried to shake L awake so his hands were still on L's shoulders, when L looked up at him, confused.

"Ryuzaki are you alright, what happened, one minute you were asleep on the couch, the next your on the floor screaming" Light said, sounding really scared. L thought for a moment, tried to understand what Light was saying, then finally something clicked and he remembered.

"Is it over, was it just a dream?" he asked, suddenly bolting up, now sitting. Light looked at him, almost confused.

"Dream, that's what it was, it looked more like a nightmare" Light said, putting his hand back on L's shoulder. L looked at him, looking relieved that it was all just a dream. Light cocked an eyebrow.

L smiled and sighed, closing his eyes and hanging his head in relief. Light stared at him for a minute, then his eyes drifted to a thin line of red across L's neck on the side. His eyes narrowed.

"Ryuzaki" he said, almost a whisper. L looked up, his face suddenly surprised and paniced at the tone of Light's voice. He saw Light looking at his neck and his eyes went wide.

His hand immediately flew to the right side of his neck and he felt the scar of where the shingami had scratched him. He took his hand away slowly and stared at his fingers, they had started shaking. He then looked at Light, who looked like he was trying hard to concentrate.

"I-it w-wasn't a dream" L stammered, whispering. Light looked at him sideways.

"It was real, the shingami came in my sleep, it was really here" L sounded scared. Light clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. What was he going to do? He'd only seen the damn thing once, why wouldn't it show itself to him again, why was it after L, these were all question he could ask only one...and he knew where to find him.

Ryuk flew over the trees, trying to find his favorite apple tree. All the tree looked alike, he could never tell which one was his, though it didn't really matter he guessed.

"Hmm, wonder what Light's been up to" he asked himself. Maybe he should stop by for a visit. That would surprise Light. Ryuk laughed at the look he thought Light would give as he flew down to one of the trees. Lucky him it was his favorite one. He picked a red apple from the branch and immediately bit into it.

"Wonder if he's still with that L" he asked, taking several more bites of the apple, finishing it off and grabbing another one.

"Actually, yes I still am" Light Yagami said. Ryuk didn't seem really surprised, but he did start a little. He turned around and looked down to see Light standing on the ground beneath the tree.

"Ah Light, nice to see you again, how have you been?" he asked, smiling as he took a bite of his second apple. It took him a while to see that Light was frowning, then he chuckled.

"What's up, something happen?" he asked. Light just stared at him, and Ryuk knew that something was always wrong when Light stayed silent. Ryuk decided to give Light his attention.

As soon as Light was sure Ryuk was listening he started.

"Some kind of rogue shinigami is loose and trying to kill L" he said. This didn't phase Ryuk much, but his eyes opened a little wider.

"Really?" he asked, sounding ALMOST surprised. He chuckled a little, and Light narrowed his eyes.

"I was hoping you'd know something about it" Light said, his fists clenching and unclenching. Ryuk thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"Can't say that I do, even if I did I probably wouldn't tell you, besides why should I care about that damn idiot anyway, just because he's now a part of your life doesn't mean I have to care for him" he said, his lips curving into a bigger smile. Light hissed and growled.

"Damn it Ryuk, if you know something you'd better tell me now" he spat, he glared up at the shinigami. Ryuk looked down at him, laughing.

"Why should I?" he asked, tossing his third apple in the air, catching it every time it came back down. Light sighed and closed his eyes, trying not to lose his temper. Ryuk stopped laughing and looked at Light, almost seriously.

"Because...I don't...I don't want to lose him" Light said, opening his eyes and staring at Ryuk's. Ryuk squirmed slightly at Light's gaze.

"Please Ryuk, I need to know, if you know something, please tell me, I can't live if something happens to him" Light said, looking down. Ryuk stared at him.

"Hmm, well I might know something" he said, making Light lift his head in disbelief. Ryuk shrugged.

"I don't know why I'm telling you, but I might as well, what do I got to lose?" he said, he sighed and started.

"The shinigami's name is Ulf, none of the other shinigami have ever had anything to do with him really, he was an outcast sort of, as you humans might call it...one day he just kind of up and left, said there was something he had to do" Ryuk paused for a second to take a bite of his apple, then continued.

"He seemed to be obsessed with finding this one certain person, kept saying he was an abomination to the shinigami and human worlds or something like that", Ryuk shrugged "I don't know, he was loopy, that's what I think, anyways he ended up in the human world a few years ago, searching all over Japan, just trying to find that one person and it looks like your L is the guy he wants" Ryuk chuckled and took another bite.

Lights heart leaped into his throat. But he still didn't understans why Ulf was after L. But then, as if reading his mind, Ryuk spoke.

"He said that if he killed that "abomination" the realm of the shinigami would go back to normal like it was in the old days, I think that's some stupid reason to kill someone over, but who knows, he may be right and maybe everything will go back to how it was, and that place wouldn't be so damn dull, and also he said that the shinigami would reign over everything including the himan world if he killed the one, so pretty world domination is what he's thinking" Ryuk finished, by taking another apple from the tree and biting into it.

Light tried to take this all in. That was the only reason? Just so the shinigami could reign over the whole world? That was a stupid reason. What was this shinigami?

"I told you he was loopy" Ryuk said, reading Light's mind again. Light looked up at Ryuk, frowning again. His fists were still clenched, his nails beginning to draw blood on his palms.

"Ryuk, I can't allow any of that to happen, I will find a way to destroy Ulf, I won't let L or the world be over run by a world of shinigami" Light said, almost growling. Ryuk smiled a little more and stared at Light, then shrugged.

"Suit yourself, good luck trying to kill him, like I told you a long time ago, there aren't alot of ways to destroy a shinigami" he said, chuckling.

Light turned his back to Ryuk and closed his eyes. He would find a way, there was no way he was going to let any of that stuff Ryuk just explained happen to L or the world.

(ok, i was half asleep when I wrote this chapter so please don't be too harsh if you think it's totally stupid, I know these chapters are short and they seem to be saying the same things over and over but I am serioualy trying to do the best I can, so please if you don't like it just stop reading it if you do I'm glad and I love your reviews for it and thanks for reading I really appreciate it ok well, I will update soon ok? I'll talk to ya'll later bye bye)


	5. Chapter 5

Light walked into his apartment as soon as the clock struck ten. He looked around suddenly feeling that something was wrong. First of all, ever single one of the lights' were off, second all of the furniture had been moved around or knocked over, and third L was nowhere to be seen. Light stared wide eyed at the mess, wondering what had happened.

"Ryuzaki!?" he cried out as loud as he could. There was no response. Light went over and picked up one of the bar chairs that had been knocked over and set it up right, that's when he noticed the piece of paper when he glanced over at the bar. He slowly picked it up and opened it reading what it said. His eyes flew wide open and he gasped, horror struck. He suddenly dropped the paper and ran as fast as he could down the hallway to the bathroom, flinging the door open.

"RYUZAKI!" He cried, running to the bathtub. L was right where the note said he would be. He was fully submerged under the water and he wasn't moving. Light quickly grabbed L by the shoulders yanking him up out of the water, soaking himself, and then put him on the tile floor. L wasn't breathing and his were closed.

"Ryuzaki, no don't do this to me!" he shouted, pushing on L's chest. L didn't respond. Light pushed on L's chest a few more times and then put his index and thumb finger to his nose and squeezed it, putting his mouth to L's and blowing. After that he pushed on L's chest a few more times, then once more blew into his mouth. Finally L's eyes snapped open and he started coughing up water, Light moved out of the way as L turned his head and threw up water onto the tile floor.

"Ryuzaki, what the hell's the matter with you?" Light cried, wrapping his arms around L, hugging him tightly. L shook and sobbed, gripping Light's shirt. Tears ran down his face.

"Light, it wasn't me, it wasn't me" he sobbed, and burried his head in Light's chest. Light put his mouth on L's head and kissed it, pulling him into a closer hug.

"I saw the note" he said, still sounding panicky and shaky. L squeaked a little when he took a breath.

"It was him, he took control again, he made me do this, he m-made it l-look like I was trying to kill myself!" he cried, grabbing Light's arms so hard that he pinched Light's skin, making him wince. He rocked back and forth with L in his arms, and he started stroking L's hair gently, as L hiccuped and sobbed in his chest.

"Well, I'm here now, don't worry, I'm here" he said, L breathed in again and then looked up at Light, tears still falling from his eyes, rolling down his pale cheeks.

"I thought you said, you wouldn't let anything like this happen again, you promised, you shoul've stayed with me" his voice shook, along with his body. He was now gripping the front Lights' shirt with a death grip. Light stared at L with a blank expression. L was right, he had promised him that he would never let anything else happen to him, but he'd already let it happen twice, how many more times was L going to have to be lied to?

"L I'm so sorry, I know what you're thinking but..." he looked down, not knowing what else to say. L looked at him, hopefully but then lowered his gaze and closed his eyes. He lay his head back on Light's chest and Light hugged him again. After a few seconds Light finally got a towel and wrapped it around L to get him at least somewhat dry. They sat there in the dark for a while, until Light heard L's light breathing and he could feel his body slowly rising up and then down. He slowly got up, while picking L up bridal style and took him to their room, laying him on the bed. He took L's wet shirt off and threw it into the laundry hamper next to the dresser. As he started to take off L's pants he noticed something on L's stomach. It was some kind of mark, he couldn't tell what it was in the dark. He gently touched the mark and ran his fingers over it. It was rough on the edges and smooth in the middle. He stared at it and ran his fingers along a few seconds longer, until he felt L jump at his touch and feared that he might wake up. Quickly he replaced L's pants with a new pair, not bothering to get him a shirt and then threw the covers over him, getting him warmed up.

"I'm sorry L" Light said again, after getting into bed along side L. He kissed him on the forehead and then turned over onto his side and closed his eyes.

L slowly opened his eyes and shifted a little bit, reaching down under the covers and feeling the spot where Light had touched him and felt the mark only moments before. A small smirk played on his lips and he looked sideways at Light who seemed to be asleep. L gave a very light chuckle that wasn't his own and then his eyes glowed red.

"Soon, he will die, very soon" Ulf's voice whispered and hissed from L's mouth...

The next morning Light woke up his back feeling cold. He turned over and noticed that the covers had been pulled down halfway and L wasn't next to him. His heart jumped, but then he smelled bacon. He sighed and sat up. Guess it wasn't his fault for being so jumpy after last night. He slowly got out of bed and put on a t-shirt and some baggy jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror and yawned. Suddenly he heard a clanking noise and then heard something fall to the ground along with some other things...like glass. Light gasped and ran towards the kitchen.

"L are you...?" he began, but when he got to the kitchen he saw an innocent faced L, looking up at him. L smiled a little and shrugged, staring at the broken plates that surrounded him on the floor. He looked back up at Light, who had one of his eyebrows cocked and a hand on his forehead.

"Oops" was all L said, shrugging again. Light sighed and ran his hand down his face, then he looked at Ryuzaki shaking his head. He walked forward and bent down starting to pick up the broken plates.

"You're really lucky you didn't get cut...again" he said, picking up one piece at a time and tossing them into the trash next to the counter. L chuckled a little.

"Yeah, sorry" he said, he knelt down and started picking up some of the pieces along with Light. Light looked at L, surprised. He figured that L would be more jumpy than he was after that. L looked at Light, noticing that he was being stared at, and smiled a little wider.

"What?" he asked, Light snapped back to reality, surprised.

"Oh, uh well I figured you'd be just a little scared and jumpy after yesterday" he said, scratching the back of his head. L blinked, looking confused, but then he looked down.

"I was trying not to think about it" he said, almost in monotone. Light looked at him, concerned. He couldn't think of anything else to say, so they just kept on picking up plate pieces in silence, until it was all cleaned up. After that L went back to making breakfast.

"You like bacon don't you?" he asked Light, suddenly returning to his cheery self. Light was still confused. Even if L wasn't phased about last night, why wasn't he freaking out about Ulf alone? It was weird.

"Uh, yeah of course I do" Light said, nodding and smiling. L frowned a little.

"That's a fake smile, I want to see you smile for real" he said, raising his eyebrows. Light cocked an eyebrow.

"But I am really smiling, see?" he asked, smiling again. L rolled his eyes and stopped moving the bacon around, finally seeing it was ready and putting it on a plate that wasn't broken. He walked over to Light and crossed his arms.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked, surprising Light, who almost stumbled back at the impact of the question.

"Is there something bothering me?" he asked, incredulous "Isn't anything that's happened in the past three days bothering YOU? I mean first you cut yourself with a knife and almost bleed to death, second you end up getting chased by a shinigami that wants to kill you and third you get possessed and almost drown in a tub full of water!" Light almost cried, his voice rising in pitch. L bit his lip.

"You don't think that bothers you OR me?" Light asked, putting a hand to his chest. L looked down, almost looking as if he were contemplating something. He shifted his left foot along the floor, like a shy school girl. He didn't say anything. Light sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get anything out of him. He shook his head and went out to the living room, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. He heard L messing around in the kitchen and neither of them said anything for about 30 minutes.

Light flipped through the channels, being bored and worried at the same time. He rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out that was still in them, then he jumped when he felt something drape around his shoulders. He looked up to meet L's lips with his own. His eyes widened a little, but then he leaned into the kiss further, closing his eyes. He felt L's hand grab his head and pull him closer, kissing him harder. Light disconnected his lips to take a breath, but as soon as he did, L grabbed his head again and kissed him again.

L's tongue parted Light's lips and invaded his mouth, swirling around and gliding along Light's own tongue. Light breathed through his nose, seeing as he couldn't breathe through his mouth at the moment. Suddenly L climbed over the back of the couch and ended up right next to Light, pushing Light down onto his back. L lay down on top of him and kissed him even harder. Light gasped when he suddenly felt something hard rub up against him. L stopped kissing him and looked at Light, smiling sadistically.

"I want you Light, and I want you now" he said, almost a whisper. He licked Lights' cheek with his tongue, making Light shiver. Light felt awkward. This wasn't the normal L, he realized.

"L not now" he said, trying to push the other man off of him, gently. Suddenly he was pinned down with his arms over his head, his shirt riding up a little to show a part of his stomach. L looked down at the spot and smiled. He touched it with his cold fingers, making Light jump and gasp.

"Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt or did it tickle?" L asked, chuckling a little. Light swallowed nervously. L laughed and stroked Lights' face with his hand.

"Give it to me, please" he asked, licking Light's neck. Light closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, hating the feeling.

"L, please not now" he said, trying to pull away. L chuckled again and then Light felt the buttons of his shirt being undone. He opened his eyes and looked at L, suddenly scared. He definitely knew this wasn't his original L.

"L no" he gasped, as he felt L's hot tongue, glide from his chest to his navel and lower. Light yelped when L grabbed him and squeezed.

"Don't you want this?" L asked, sounding almost offended, an angry tone in his voice. Light looked up at L a little trickle of sweat on his brow. He tried to free his hands.

"N-no I don't want to L, please don't" he begged. L's expression changed from anger to fury.

"I'm doing this for you and you don't even want it?" he asked. He began to undo Lights' pants and pull them off. Light struggled.

"No L please don't!" he cried. L pulled down his underwear and pushed his back end up, and started unzipping his own pants. Not long after that Light felt the worst pain in his life. He cried out and tears fell from his eyes. He was breathing heavily and his face was red. L was also breathing hard as he pushed in and pulled out.

" L STOP!" Light cried, opening his eyes, but when he opened them he didn't see L, but he saw Ulf. The shinigami looked down at him with those black holes of his, a creepy smile on his face.

"He's closer to death Yagami, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Ulf cried, then Light felt like he was split in half. He screamed at the top of his lungs as the pain surged through him.

"NOOOO!" He cried and then...

Light opened his eyes quickly finding himself on the bathroom floor. He was clothed and L was sleeping on his chest with a towel over him, it was still dark outside when he looked up at the bathroom window. He looked over at the bathroom clock. 3:46. He'd been alseep for 5 hours. He looked around and then looked down at L and then sighed.

"It was all a dream" he said, sounding relieved. He had no idea why he'd dreamed about that, but then again he didn't really want to. He yawned and moved a little a sharp pain going down his back. He was surprised he'd slept that long sitting straight up. He looked at L again and finally decided he needed to get him into a bed. He shook L awake, or at least half awake and then lead him from the bathroom to their room, where he undressed L and put him in bed.

Before he put the covers over him he looked down at L's stomach, but saw no mark. He smiled and laughed quietly at himself and put the covers over L gently, then got into bed himself.

"I can't believe this" he said shaking his head, then he closed his eyes, immediately falling to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow...

He never noticed the red eyes that had dissapeared from the dark corner of the room, just a few seconds after and he never heard the quiet laughter of the shinigami...

(ok weird chapter but I kind of had writers block so I just went with what came at the top of my head first, anyways please review and tell me what you think of it so far, and I will try to update sooner, actually I think I will or else Terrfo will probably kill me thanks for reading my story!! HOIHOI NYA!!)

"


End file.
